


Designated Cum Day

by Calicornia



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia
Summary: Komaeda breaks the rules
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Designated Cum Day

The year was twentyconstipation, and Komaeda was blocked up in the front. He watched an ant crawl up Hajime's snout. The feelings inside of him were too much.

"Lemme guess, it's time to Hajime?" Hajime asked, as he hajimed. Illegally, that is. Wrong move, Hinata you're Kamakura now.

And Komaeda was cumming now.

* * *

Officer Cloudy with a Chance of Thot Patrol sat at his station, the train station. His thot senses were tingling but not as much as Hajime's! His phone rang- Santa Claus.

"Hello Thorton, I just got Jojo nose surgery and can't stop yare yareing at these thots." The gruff voice of the holly jolly homophobe echoed on speaker, everyone at the train station was appalled. Even Lee.

"You know what to do."

Officer Thot Patrol hung up the phone, and pulled out his bone...r...

"Hajime! It was only two weeks!" Komaeda yelled, fearing for his life and his wife, and his knife. The knife he was gonna stab Twogami with. Naughty boy you are, Nagito. "The police are after me, the Cloud Strife fan club leader!"

His cosplay sword began to cry gamer tears.

"Fuck the police!" Hajime kicked down the cosplay sword, "Coming straight from the underground. Hajime has it bad because he's too stupid to go to school!"

"You are stupid Hajime!" Komaeda stripped off his bacon, "But you're my little bacon strip pony!"

"What does that mean?"

Komaeda pulled out a jar, at the bottom of it was a my little pony.

"Hajime, Smajime!" Komaeda ignored the word count, he was reading this Hajime x reader no matter what!

It was good.

It was about Hanime Hinata.

The pony and Hajime switched places. Komaeda switched bodies with himself. The swirling cummy in the jar made his tummy rumbly.

"My tummy is rumbling!" Komaeda's eyes saw heaven! He Heaven Ascended to Heaven Ascension Dio Ascension Komaeda! He looked like a budget member of KISS, he'd fit right in the Koichifits!

"I hear tummy rumblies!" Officer Thot Patrol bust in, "Budget Beetlejuice costumes are illegal in France! Only juice demons here!"

Thot Patrolnareff came in, turtles inside his girdle.

"I'm no longer Ronald McDaddy..." Thot Patrolnareff crired out, "I'm Thot Patrolnareff... I'm Pickle Polnareff! I'm Edward Must Bang! Bang bang into the room!"

Komaeda spread his legs, and put the jar between his legs. The tiny Hajime cried.

"I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my legs with cum from sluts!" Komaeda opened his mouth to breathe in the chemicals!

Thot Patrolnareff armed a volleyball, he didn't agree with the Coca Cola company, but he had to pay off this Whole Foods lawsuit.

"I'm waking up, I feel in my Hajime. Enough to make me Snajime!" Komaeda crawled on all fives, you know what the fifth limb is ;).

Dr. Seuss left the chat, his racism and porn now exposed.

Bakugo was a father now, he had to get a job. He was Officer Bakugo now.

"Shoot 'em Officer Bakugo!"

"SHIIIIIIINEEEEEEE!"

The Hajime cum jar fell to the ground, the bulletproof glass protecting him. Komaeda spilled his Komaeda jelly, no one was safe.

Not even Lee.

King Leeleelee has entered the chat.


End file.
